


H(e)aven

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream turned nightmare. Only death awaits. Where is the place we've traveled so far for? Where is this haven you speak of? Where is my Heaven in this place turned Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	H(e)aven

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know it's Aokaga Month (check it out on Tumblr if you want) and I written this for it (apology in advance by the way). I think this would be considered angst and tragedy. Anyways, enjoy.

"Tai-Taiga..." his lips tremble, as did his hands, as did his legs, his whole body. Tears swell in his eyes, he isn't one to cry but dear God why, why Taiga? He pulls his quivering bottom lip into his mouth as a rushed exhale comes from his nose.

_Why Taiga?_

He drops the gun and rushes towards the redhead. "No!" And that wrecked scream stops him short of his destination. Kagami grabs the edge of the roof top and hauls himself up. Aomine watches as the blood runs down his arm from the wound in his shoulder, staining his navy colored shirt. Watches as Kagami coughs and lobs of his life liquid shoots from his mouth; it trickles down his chin. He mumbles the name again before he raises a hand to cover his mouth. He tells himself that he isn't going to cry.

 _Of all_   _people, why him, why?_

Kagami turns to Aomine and knows that he can't say or do anything to save him. No, it's far too late for that. He's a goner, he knows it, they know it, it's over for him, over like it was for Momoi, over like it was for Kuroko, over like it was for all their friends.

He wishes he could have stayed longer, wishes that they could have made it to the safe zone, that haven that allows you to try and turn a blind eye to what the world has become, together. Were they even close to it, he could only hope so, Aomine has to go on after all, he's the only one who can now.

He goes into another coughing fit, this one worse than the one before. His vision is blurring rapidly, he's losing control of his body, he can barely think. There isn't much time before...

"Daiki," his tone is raspy and his eyes are becoming more and more bloodshot by the second. His pupils contracts, his iris turn black. He doesn't have much time.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" Aomine shouts and rushes to the one leaning against the ledger for support and Kagami wants to shout at him, tell him to stay away but he feels his throat filling with blood as larynx begins to deteriorate. And _fuck,_ why does he have to be so stubborn, why can't he just listen!?

Tan arms wrap around him and squeeze and Kagami is torn, torn between hugging back and biting down; he settles for crying. He lifts his head up to the slowly brighten sky as the sunrise approaches and silently cries.

_Ba-thump!_

The pulse in his brain is singularly focused and absolute; he balls his hands and fights back internally. "No, no, no," he tells himself, "No, no, no, no, no..." He has to stop, he has to get away. He trashes, trying to get out of Aomine's grip and _fuck Daiki, don't fight me_   _on_   _this!_ "Let go, let go, let go!" And he pushes hard against Aomine's chest with his fists, who releases his hold, stumbles and falls onto his behind. He raises his blue head and tries to yell, "What the fuck!?" but all that comes out is this undeniable sound that resonates with fear. And Kagami looks nothing like himself. His skin is pale and blotchy, his eyes black and bloodshot, and his body is shaking. His hands raises to his head and he pulls at the red strands as he stumbles around the rooftop. "Stop it, stop it, I can't, no, no, no," he falls to his knees. One hand goes down to his neck, almost as if he wants to choke himself, and his head whips to look at Aomine and the fear and pain and utter sadness in those eyes, those eyes that remind him a night-time's sky, hurts him to his core and he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to, but he can't stop it.

_It's insatiable._

"Aomine!" he roars, "Shoot me! Shoot me now!" He can feel the decomposition of his body, he can feel his organs failing, he's running out of time. His eyes flicker between the gun and Aomine.

Aomine can't move. He can only watch as Kagami suffers, suffer like all the others. "Kill me Aomine!" Kagami demands. "I-I-I can't."

"You have to! Please, Aomine please!"

"I can't!"

_No, no, don't make me do this, God don't make me do this._

"Aomine shoot me!"

"No!"

And his eyes just get flickering, back and forth, back and forth, and in the back of his mind it registers and he knows he has to do something before it's too late. And Aomine notices the eye shifting but thinks nothing of it because all of this is like a bad dream anyways.

_There's this light in his darkened eyes, almost like realization._

"Daiki..." It isn't a scream, it isn't a shout. It was in a low tone, gargle and wet sounding, broken and dying. Kagami hauls up what's left of him up, this body isn't his anymore, this body can't be with _his_ Daiki. 

Heavy steps towards the edge. Pressure on the surface as he stands on the barrier that stops him from the end of the ten-story building. And Aomine isn't stupid, he can feel what's about to happen. His body moves.

_Don't go._

He rushes to his feet.

_Don't leave me._

He reaches out.

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Daiki..."

"Taiga!"

He watches as the body descends, the body of his best friend, the body of his lover, the body of the only one left asides from himself. Those broken bloodshot eyes close, those balled hands loosen and relax, a sad smile forms on the face that has brought him to the epitome of happiness even in this hellish world.

He turns and closes his eyes before the crash but he hears it nonetheless, a sickening crunch, and it hurts all the same and those tears are running down his face now. What is he to do now that Taiga was gone? He opens his eyes and spys the pistol just a few yards away. And his mind wanders back to the time he "stole" it and Kagami verbally reprimanded him to which he responded with, "They have no use for it anymore, they're dead."

Was that how he was destined to be too? Dead like Kuroko? Dead like Momoi? Dead like Taiga? Or was he going to turn into one of them? Like Sakurai? Like Kise?

He walks over to the gun, his legs are heavy, stride slow, eyes blank. What's the point anymore, he picks up the gun. What's the point of even trying, he lowers himself down and leans against the roof's ledge. It's all over now, he pulls back the slide. It's just him after all, he puts the gun under his chin. All he wanted was to be with Taiga and now..., he closes his eyes.

 _Click_.

His eyes shoot open, he removes the gun and stares at it in shock. No. He puts it back to his chin and pulls the trigger again.

 _Click_.

"No, no, no..."

_Click. Click. Click._

"No fuck no, why!?" He throws the weapon, it clatters somewhere in the near distance. He hunches over and pounds his fist into the concrete as the other supports his head. "Why, why, why, why can't you just let me go too? Fuck you, fuck you God! Why did you make this happen!? Why did you bring me to this nightmare!? Why did you fucking take away Taiga!? He was all I had! Taiga, oh God Taiga!"

And in an instant he stops screaming and cursing and fighting and crying and thinks of that bright realization in Kagami's dying orbs and he saw, that fucking bastard saw that it was empty and knew that even of he tried Aomine couldn't shoot him anyways. Of course he knew, of course he was thinking of Aomine, he always did. Aomine was always first because he, because he...

" _I love you Daiki."_

"Arghhhhh!"

"Quick there's somebody here!" he hears the shout but he doesn't pay attention to it. He hears the door to the roof breaking in but he doesn't care.

"Have you been bitten!?" He doesn't know this voice. He opens his mouth, he opens his mouth to say yes so he can be shot so they can kill him - " _Aomine shoot me!_ " - he says nothing.

He doesn't fight when the push him to the ground and hold him down. He looks up to the pinkening sky. Was Taiga up there watching him?

"He's clean." Someone hauls him to his feet. A soldier is in his face, his eyes red, red like Taiga. "Are you okay son?"

They lead him out of the building, there's ten soldiers in total. One is speaking to him the whole way, the one with the red eyes; he's still not listening. They walk out of the entrance and make a sharp right, there's a body in the walkway. There's a peaceful smile on its face. He almost looks like he's sleeping.

Aomine looks up to the sky as they walk past Taiga. "We're taking you to the New Reford Base, you'll be safe there." He hears that part and remembers Kagami calling such a place their haven. He thinks of that peaceful smile again and knows that that will be his haven, not the base or anywhere else on this planet. His haven is that smile as his Taiga watches him from above, waiting for him in Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so. Can you believe the original idea was to write them having sex during a zombie apocalypse!? (Ah yes the classic Zombie AU). But then I was listening to "The Sun Goes Dim and the Sky Turns Black" by Johann Johansson and well, this happened.
> 
> Make sure to check out the Aokaga Month tag on Tumblr for more (cuter, sexier, and/or fluffier) stories between this OTP. I'll probably make a happy, more lovely one later on.
> 
> HAPPY AOKAGA MONTH EVERYONE!


End file.
